Don't Scream, Won't Scream, Can't Scream
by jackie.weese.9
Summary: Max is abused by Jeb and moved to West Virginia. A little after starting school, she gets bullied. What happens when others find out, will it change for the better or worse?
1. First Day

**_Max POV:_**  
Whoosh! The old horse whip hit my back, which made old scars open up. Jeb hit it again, over and over till I was crying, begging him to stop with my eyes. When he did, I crawled up to my room. I start my new school tomorrow and I have to get up early, because I don't want to get hit and I need to get my schedule. With my alarm set, I fell into a deep sleep full of realistic nightmares.

My alarm-clock blared "Welcome to my life" by Simple Plan the next morning. It is one of my favorite songs since it describes me so well. Music has been my life line since I was 4, 11 years ago. So I am much better than I was at instruments. It is like I will fall down to Earth's core if I stop listening to music or playing the different variety I have.

I got dressed in black and white, tie die skinny jeans. Unlike some people mine are not a second skin. With the skinny jeans is a shirt with lyrics to "Cinderella" on it. I grabbed a leather jacket and my keys, then hopped onto my Harley-Davidson motorcycle.

As soon as I got to school, I found the office and went in. The lady at the sign-in place was on the phone, so I stood in front trying to get her attention. When I finally got it, I wrote _I'm Maximum Ride, I need my schedule._ She said okay then went to grab it and wrote a note explaining that I can't talk. Leaving the office, I looked at my classes.

**Locker#: 359**

**Combination: 16-5-19**

**1st period: History**

**2nd period: Science**

**3rd period: Geometry**

**4th period: Physical Education**

**5th period: Spanish 3**

**Lunch**

**6th period: Band/Choir**

**7th period: English Honors**

I went off in search of my history class and ran into some girl though she barely counts as one. She was wearing a dark pink mini skirt and a tank-top that barely covered her chest. I scanned her up and down then wrote _What_ on the board from earlier.

"What the h*ll do you mean what. You hit me, not the other way around so why don't you watch where you walk, B*tch." She kept yelling and screaming so I just smirked and walked away, flipping the bird.


	2. New Friend

Fang P.O.V

I was going to my first class, when I heard Lissa screeching about something. I started to walk faster to get away and I saw who she was yelling at. It was a new girl and it didn't look like she cared what anybody thought about her, she just kept being herself. She walked away flipping the slut the bird.

I smirked and told her, "hey, sorry 'bout her. I'm Fang."

She got a white board out and wrote_ It's fine. It'll just make the fights funner. I'm Max._

"You're mute?" I asked. She nodded, waved and started to walk away. I yelled, "wait, what is your first class? I can show you it."

She showed me her schedule and we had most of the classes together except I was in Latin when she had Spanish. We walked together in a comfortable silence until we got there. Sitting beside Iggy and Nudge, I raised an eyebrow as I heard something about a pink unicorn and peanut butter.

"Hey Fang! Who is that girl you were with. Is she new, what she like? I wonder why she is wearing that, it isn't cold out yet. Well I guess it isn't my business why she would. Anyway what is her name. Is she nice." Iggy finally cut Nudge off her rant with his hand. While I shrugged at her questions.

Iggy shook his head at her and questioned, "Who is she?"

"Don't know. Name's Max"

went to the front of the room and explained, "Class this is Maximum Ride, she is new and I expect all of you to welcome. You can go sit behind Nudge and beside Fang,okay Max."

* * *

Max P.O.V

I sat beside Fang and a chocolate colored girl while the teacher said something about politics. Zoning out, I looked around the class and saw mostly sluts and cocky looking jocks. Annoyed I took out the song I was working on out and started thinking about lyrics, chords and other music appliances. So far I like but I can't think of anything else to write, singing in my head I started to write.

**Uh, uh, some deep shit, uh, uh**

**Momma please stop cryin, I can't stand the sound **  
**Your pain is painful and its tearin' me down **  
**I hear glasses breakin as I sit up in my bed **  
**I told dad you didn't mean those nasty things you**  
**said **

**You fight about money, bout me and my brother **  
**And this I come home to, this is my shelter **  
**It ain't easy growin up in World War III **  
**Never knowin what love could be, you'll see **  
**I don't want love to destroy me like it has done**  
**my family**

I thought a little bit and came up with the rest of the song.

**Can we work it out? Can we be a family? **  
**I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything **  
**Can we work it out? Can we be a family? **  
**I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't**  
**leave **

**Daddy please stop yellin, I can't stand the sound**

**Make mama stop cryin, cuz I need you around **  
**My mama she loves you, no matter what she says**  
**its true **  
**I know that she hurts you, but remember I love**  
**you, too **

**I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away **  
**Don't wanna go back to that place, but don't have**  
**no choice, no way **  
**It ain't easy growin up in World War III **  
**Never knowin what love could be, well I've seen **  
**I don't want love to destroy me like it did my**  
**family **

**Can we work it out? Can we be a family? **  
**I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything **  
**Can we work it out? Can we be a family? **  
**I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't**  
**leave **

**In our family portrait, we look pretty happy **  
**Let's play pretend, let's act like it comes**  
**naturally **  
**I don't wanna have to split the holidays **  
**I don't want two addresses **  
**I don't want a step-brother anyways **  
**And I don't want my mom to have to change her**  
**last name **

**In our family portrait we look pretty happy **  
**We look pretty normal, let's go back to that **  
**In our family portrait we look pretty happy **  
**Let's play pretend, act like it goes naturally **

**In our family portrait we look pretty happy **  
**(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?) **  
**We look pretty normal, let's go back to that **  
**(I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do**  
**anything) **  
**In our family portrait we look pretty happy **  
**(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?) **  
**Let's play pretend act and like it comes so**  
**naturally **  
**(I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't**  
**leave) **  
**In our family portrait we look pretty happy **  
**(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?) **  
**We look pretty normal, let's go back to that **  
**(I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't**  
**leave) **

**Daddy don't leave **  
**Daddy don't leave **  
**Daddy don't leave **  
**Turn around please **  
**Remember that the night you left you took my**  
**shining star? **  
**Daddy don't leave **  
**Daddy don't leave **  
**Daddy don't leave **  
**Don't leave us here alone **

**Mom will be nicer **  
**I'll be so much better, I'll tell my brother **  
**Oh, I won't spill the milk at dinner **  
**I'll be so much better, I'll do everything right **  
**I'll be your little girl forever **  
**I'll go to sleep at** **night **(Family Portrait by Pink)

When I finished writing, we only had two minutes left of class. I put my book away and stood when the bell rang. Fang said he would show me all my classes and his friend Ella would take me to Spanish. I went and waited for him at the door. He introduced me to his friends then we continued walking.

* * *

I'll try updating more. I'm just in summer school and have band along with other stuff.


	3. Going Home

Max P.O.V.

As soon as the day ended, I went home so I won't get in trouble. Jeb was in dress pants and a button down shirt.

"Hurry up, you B*tch!" He screamed back-handing me. "The neighbors across the street invited us over. Don't tell them anything or I will kill you slowly and painfully until you are begging for mercy."

I nodded and climbed up the stairs. Oh how fun, more people ignoring everything that happens just because he bribes them. Changing into gray skinny jeans, a bright, sky blue blouse and gladiator sandals, I brushed my hair and checked my cover-up. Seeing it's fine I went down and left.

* * *

Fang P.O.V.

My sister, Ella, and Nudge were really excited because the neighbors were coming over and it's probably Max and her family speaking they are the only new people in Hedgesville, WV. Barely anyone moves here, it is just a couple houses and woods at this part, but Nudge says it is like a scenery no picture can live up to.

The doorbell went off and I went to answer since Iggy and my parents were cooking. I opened the door and my suspicions were conformed when I saw Max and a guy who looked nothing like her. While she was tall and skinny, him short and fat. She had brown hair and eyes while he had blond hair and blue eyes.

"Hello. I'm Jeb Batchelder and this is my daughter Maximum Ride. Thank you for inviting us," the guy said. I just nodded and opened the door for them to get in. When they did I shut it and went to the living room.

Max followed while Jeb went to the kitchen. She took the white board and wrote_ Hi, i didn't know that I was coming here. Guess it's better than Lisluts house though._

I smirked at her nickname and shook my head. I did figure out one thing though. this is going to be a fun and different dinner than I planned.

* * *

Sorry that nothing is happening. I'll try updating more. tell me if you want somebody in that I don't have yet.

Bye


	4. Family Dinner

Max P.O.V.

Fang took me to the kitchen and I saw that everybody was already sitting. There was two tables, the adults were at one while Ella, Nudge, Iggy, Fang, and me were at the bigger one. Ella and Nudge were talking about some type of band group called one direction. While Iggy was shoving spoonful after spoonful in his mouth.

Iggy finally spoke up after a little bit, asking Fang, "You write a new song yet?"

He nodded and said, "I got most of it done. It just doesn't sound right when I sing."

"Maybe I could try." Nudge started," You know I love to sing and it could be really fun to try in front of everybody. Since you never let me sing, come on Please. I'll never ask again just please let me sing it will be so fun." Iggy put his hand over her mouth, making her be quiet.

_You are in a_ _band? _I asked.

"Yeah, me, Fang, Iggy, and Ella. We are looking for more gigs, but this is the first one in a while. Most people think that you need a instrument or something to stand out. But, we don't have one. Fang is the singer and songwriter, Iggy plays drums and does rapping or beet boxing when we need it. Me and Ella switch guitars and bass back and forth since we love it so much." Nudge finally cut herself off.

_What is it called? _I questioned

"Falcon." Fang replied. I tilted my head hopping he got the message.

Instead Iggy answered, "We call it that because Falcons are the one of the most dangerous birds and all of us like birds. We also can be very dangerous in anything with explosives or fights."

I nodded showing I understood then got up and waved by when I heard Jeb say that we are leaving. When we got back to the house, he slapped me in the face and punched me in the gut.

"You better not get close or else I'll torture them in front of ?" he growled like a dog. I nodded and headed up to my room. Sitting on my bed with my guitar and notebook, I started to write a song.

**Oh yeah**  
**Oh yeah**

**So scared of breaking it**  
**That you won't let it bend**  
**And I wrote two hundred letters**  
**I will never send**  
**Sometimes these cuts are so much deeper than they seem**  
**You'd rather cover up**  
**I'd rather let them bleed**  
**So let me be**  
**And I'll set you free (Oh yeah)**

**I am in misery**  
**There ain't nobody who can comfort me (Oh yeah)**  
**Why won't you answer me?**  
**The silence is slowly killing me (Oh yeah)**

**Girl, you really got me bad**  
**You really got me bad**  
**I'm gonna get you back**  
**I'm gonna get you back**

**Your salty skin and how**  
**It mixes in with mine**  
**The way it feels to be**  
**Completely intertwined**  
**Not that I didn't care**  
**It's that I didn't know**  
**It's not what I didn't feel,**  
**It's what I didn't show**  
**So let me be**  
**And I'll set you free**

**I am in misery**  
**And there ain't nobody who can comfort me (Oh yeah)**  
**Why won't you answer me?**  
**The silence is slowly killing me (Oh yeah)**

**Girl, you really got me bad**  
**You really got me bad**  
**I'm gonna get you back**  
**I'm gonna get you back**

**You say your faith is shaken**  
**And you may be mistaken**  
**To keep me wide awake and waiting for the sun**  
**I'm desperate and confused**  
**So far away from you**  
**I'm getting there, I don't care where I have to run**

**Why do you do what you do to me, yeah?**  
**Why won't you answer me, answer me, yeah?**  
**Why do you do what you do to me, yeah?**  
**Why won't you answer me, answer me, yeah?**

**I am in misery**  
**There ain't nobody who can comfort me (Oh yeah)**  
**Why won't you answer me?**  
**The silence is slowly killing me (Oh yeah)**

**_[3x]_**  
**Girl you really got me bad**  
**You really got me bad**  
**I'm gonna get you back**  
**I'm gonna get you back**(Misery by Maroon 5)

I put my stuff down then changed into pajamas and went to bed, hopping I will wake up and see this was a very long nightmare, no matter how delusional it is.


	5. Going Jogging

Fang P.O.V.

After Max left, I went up to my room and started to write a song.

**When I was younger I saw my daddy cry**  
**And curse at the wind.**  
**He broke his own heart and I watched**  
**As he tried to reassemble it.**

**And my momma swore**  
**That she would never let herself forget.**  
**And that was the day that I promised**  
**I'd never sing of love if it does not exist.**

**But darling,**  
**You are the only exception.**  
**You are the only exception.**  
**You are the only exception.**  
**You are the only exception.**

**Maybe I know somewhere**  
**Deep in my soul**  
**That love never lasts.**  
**And we've got to find other ways**  
**To make it alone.**  
**Or keep a straight face.**  
**And I've always lived like this**  
**Keeping at comfortable distance.**  
**And up until now I've sworn to myself**  
**That I'm content with loneliness.**

**Because none of it was ever worth the risk.**

**Well you are the only exception.**  
**You are the only exception.**  
**You are the only exception.**  
**You are the only exception.**

**I've got a tight grip on reality,**  
**But I can't let go of what's in front of me here.**  
**I know you're leaving in the morning**  
**When you wake up.**  
**Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream.**  
**Oh-oh-oh-ohhh.**

**You are the only exception. ****_[x4]_**

**You are the only exception. ****_[x4]_**

**And I'm on my way to believing.**  
**Oh, and I'm on my way to believing. **(The Only Exception by Paramore)

The only problem is I can't get the music right and it sounds weird with me singing. I guess I'll call a band meeting tomorrow to see if they have any ideas for now I need to sleep. Changing into plaid boxers, I got in bed wanting to see a brown-eyed beauty more every time I saw her.

* * *

********~~~~~~~~ Time Skip ~~~~~~~~********

When I woke up, it was around 6:10 and school was out for the weekend. Deciding not to go back to sleep, I changed into a pair of sweatpants, a tight wife beater, and running shoes. I went to the kitchen grabbed a bottle of water and wrote a note telling them I'm out jogging.

When I'm on my way back I see Max walking around with a cup of coffee and a bagel.

"Why don't you come sit with me. I'm taking a break for a little bit to relax before going back?" I asked her, just to spend time with her without people I know around.

_Okay. I have to be back by 8:15 though._ She typed in on a phone since she can't carry anything bigger than that around a park, unless she wants to look like a homeless person.( no offense to them. I'm just saying that. They are nice)

She sat down by the lake staring into the glistening water, her hair falling around her shoulders. We just sat it silence, listening to all the nature and city around us making their sounds.

Max made a peace sign got up and left, taking a short cut that even I didn't know about after 7 years living here.

Getting home I started to think about the song. I guess Nudge or Ella could try to sing it, but I still need help with music. Nobody else in the band can help with that since they accidentally do the same chords as another song. Somebody else may know someone to help. I'll ask them later, right now though I need some food.


	6. Asking Favors

Max P.O.V.

On Monday, when I got to school, I looked around to try and find Fang. When I found him, I walked over, but I got stopped by a pink, sparkly idiot. Shaking her head, she looked me up and down.

I wrote down_ What? Am I so appealing that I make the "queen" want to check me out._

Fang must've saw me by then and I think he found it hilarious or something because he was shaking from suppressed laughter and Lissa was fuming so much that I could feel the heat coming off of her. Smirking, I nodded in hello to Fang and started walking with him.

"What's up," he said after we started walking to our lockers that are at the end of the hallway.

_Nothing much. Just making fun of people annoying me. _I wrote really fast, then thinking about it, added_ Um, I was wondering if you could sing this song I wrote to see if it sounds right._

He nodded and asked, "How do you know if the others sound right but can't tell with this one."

_I can tell by imaging it, but this one is hard to imagine without actually singing it. _

"I can understand that. Wait so you write music?" he asked like the thought made him want to dissect me and make sure I wasn't a robot.

_My parents bought me a bunch of stuff when I was younger and over the years I learned how to create my own music and kept going at it. _I showed him this and then erased it and added _so why did you need to if I did or not?_

"I need help finishing the music to the song I started over the weekend," he said.

I nodded _Why can't anyone else help_

"I don't like people out of the band and friends to here," he explained." and nobody else can write music without it sounding like other songs.

I smiled, nodded and waved good-bye so I can get to class.

* * *

After school, Fang and I went to his house and he showed me the song. We went to the instrument storage and got all the ones that are needed.

Playing around always helps me get warmed-up so I played my new song on the electric guitar.

Fang asked me," What are you playing?" but unlike most people who here my music (Dad) he liked it.

I showed him the music and he started mouthing the words in tune with my playing. I nodded showing him to continue.

**_TIME SKIP TO LATER IN CREATING MUSIC_**

When it was about halfway through creating the music to the lyrics, I accidentally slipped and started to sing it really low, so you could barely hear me. So, Fang must have had amazing hearing because he looked over at me right away. His eyes were so wide, I could have mistaken them for CD's which is really hard since he shows no emotion.

I automatically got up and took off for the door. Right when I got there, he must've regathered his senses 'cause he came after me screaming my name. I just shook my head and kept running all the way home, hiding until it was impossible to do so anymore.

* * *

sorry about the cliff hanger and not updating. I just been super busy, but I should update more after Friday so sorry about everything and hope the rest of summer is fun for you.


	7. Story Time

Fang P.O.V.

I didn't see Max until Tuesday and it was pure torture. I kept thinking about how amazing her voice is and wondering why she pretends to be mute. When I did see her, it was arguing with Lissa... again. I got close enough just in time to see Max finish writing her reply down.

_Really I'm a b*tch and slut. Honey I may be a lot of things, but I know that I am not a slut or anything else you call me. I have dealt with enough of your type no matter were I go and believe me when I say that the world won't care who you were in high school and that you can't scare people with popularity threats in the real world. All of your school life will come back to haunt you and I can be positive when I say it won't be pretty like you are in your own little mind._

It took her a little while to read it and when she finished her entire face looked like a tomato submerged in blood and ketchup. She was so angry she couldn't even get a reply out, she just stormed away.

I went up to Max and told her, "We need to talk."

She nodded and pulled me to the school garden. As soon as we got there I took her over to the bench. I sat down and patted the spot next to me. She sat down and I gave her some cookies my mom made.

"She thought you might want some since you didn't get any yesterday."

"Thanks," she said, though her voice was still raspy from not talking for 10 years. "Guess you wanna know why I pretended to be mute."

She looked uncomfortable so I said, "Only if you want to."

"I do," she answered.

**It was when I was 4 years old, Me and my parents, Jeb and Valencia, went to Mexico and Brazil. It was raining so we went inside, but when we got in Jeb got a call. It was from the police in our home town, they said Jeb's dad escaped and wants to kill everyone his son cares about, including me and my mom. When Jeb heard he got wide-eyed and went to the bar. I was asleep when he got back, but he was drunk and started to hurt my mom. I went downstairs and saw. **

**He started to abuse us both, but Mommy always protected me. She went overboard with all the stress and pretty much committed suicide. She was in so much stress her heart was almost pumping 200 beats per minute when she was resting. She died from it and Jeb blamed me. I learned to take care of myself. Anyway when I was around 7 he got remarried and forgot about me. He made me a slave in my own house. They had a kid, Ari, but Jeb drowned him in the middle of the night. When his new wife found out he killed her too. This happened about 20 different times and every single time he made me watch. **

"He said he did this so I know not to tell anyone. This all happened in about 3 years too. He literally killed them all the day after the baby was born to get a trust fund. The only reason he didn't kill me was because he actually loved my mom. He still abuses me, I haven't talked since I was 4."

He nodded, but said, "but why didn't you talk before all the marriage drama happened."

I sniffled making him pull me to his chest and said, "I thought he killed my mom for talking and I was too upset and hurt to talk to anyone."

We both just sat there the rest of the school day and most of the night.

* * *

** Sorry for not updating I've been busy with school and band. I'll probably update on Sundays and some Wednesday, but thanks if you're still reading this. I'll really try and stop procrastinating.**


	8. shared talents

Max p.o.v.

We mostly sat there until the next day, just talk. We just st there and talkes about random stuff. We eventually had to go home and he tried to get me to stay there, but I convinced him that I have tooverelse it won't end pretty.

Fang p.o.v.

I can't believe her own dad would do that to her. I mean I know it happens to alot of people, so I shouldn't really be too surprised. It just seems so odd that anybody would do that to their kids. Abuse just causes hate and death, nothing good ever comes out of it.

Many people don't know this but I used to be abused an bullied. Everybody finally stopped when I punched the head bully in the nose, breaking it easily. I wasn't exactly proud of my accoplishment , but it was absolutely the reason they stopped it. I just wish she won't be bullied to because unlike her I never saw death, only violence.

The entire band came over and listened to the song. They asked who helped me write, since I only they didn't know who it was. I told them and they didn't believe me. I called Max and she came over. I saw her ducking her head to hide some bruise and I wasn't going to relax til I helped her escape. I am pretty sure you don't just have bruises with gigantic scars surrounding it.

She said it didn't hurt much but I can tell she's lying. Nothing doesn't get seen while I'm watching I see everything.

She played it one every instrument we played to show she wrote it. When she finished Iggy wason his knees begging her.

She looked at him then around to all of us. She stopped at me for a while and took a deep breath.

Sorry that it tookso long our computer broke so I had to update on my phone


End file.
